1. Field of the Invention
A non-toxic, non-corrosive, biodegradable disinfectant effective against various pathogenic organisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rapid increases in the spread of deadly communicable diseases such as AIDS virus (HIV) have dramatically escalated public awareness for the need of an effective protective means.
The need for such protective means applies equally to contaminated surfaces such as those found in public restrooms, telephones, tables and other surfaces contacted by the public as well as for topical application directly on a patient's skin.
A common means for such surface protection is typified by a disposable paper cover for a toilet. Such disposable paper covers often do not contain a germicide and are not always available or easily used.
Various spray germicides for sanitizing such surfaces is typified by in U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,564. In addition, the use of a dye in a bacteracidal solution as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,274 is employed to provide a visual indication of the effectiveness of such sprays.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,658 shows disinfecting compounds effective as germicides reducing surface tension to more effectively distribute the germicide spray on the surface. However, the spray is corrosive and environmentally unsafe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,413 teaches a disinfectant consisting of propylene glycol to stabilize the composition and retard evaporation. This disinfectant is toxic, corrosive and non-biodegradable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,902 disclosed various polymer complex carriers such as propylene glycol for use with an active ingredient such as a disinfectant or fragrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,779 refers to the use of propylene glycol in combination with alcohol and fragrances. This composition is both toxic and non-biodegradable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,500 teaches a composition suitable for use in aerosol sprays including an anhydrous alcohol and fragrance or perfume. This composition is corrosive, non-biodegradable and non-evaporative.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. No. 580,213, U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,179, U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,899, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,421, U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,515, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,105, U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,431, U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,403, U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,206, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,475, U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,732, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,887, U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,694, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,762, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,201, U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,505 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,397.
Examination of the prior art fails to teach or suggest an effective surface active disinfectant for application on contaminated surfaces or a patient's skin through a spray or liquid application.